riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Homme
Biography Early Life and Kyuss (1987- 1995) thumb|Homme performing with Kyuss. Queens of The Stone Age (1996 - Present) Eagles of Death Metal (1997 - Present) Other Musical Endeavors Personal Life Bands *'Kyuss' - Guitar (1987 - 1996) *'Screaming Trees' - Guitar (1996 - 1997) *'Gamma Ray' - Guitar, Vocals (1996 - 1997) *'Queens of the Stone Age' - Guitar, Vocals (1997 - Present) *'Eagles of Death Metal' - Drums, Bass, Guitar, Backing Vocals (1998 - Present) *'The Desert Sessions' - Guitar, Vocals (1997 - 2003) *'Them Crooked Vultures' - Guitar, Vocals (2009 - 2010) Discography With Kyuss * Sons of Kyuss (1990, Self-Released) * Wretch (1991, Dali) * Blues for the Red Sun (1992, Dali) * Welcome to Sky Valley (1994, Dali) * ...And The Circus Leaves Town (1995, Dali) * Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age (1997, Man's Ruin Records) * Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss (2000, Elektra) With Queens of The Stone Age (Selected) *'Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age' (1997, Man's Ruin Records) *'The Split CD' (Split with Beaver) (1997, Man's Ruin Records) *'Queens of The Stone Age' (1998, Loosegroove; Man's Ruin Records) *'Rated R' (2000, Interscope) *'Songs For The Deaf' (2002, Interscope) *'Lullabies To Paralyze' (2005, Interscope) *'Era Vulgaris' (2007, Interscope) *'...Like Clockwork' (2013, Matador) *'Villains' (2017, Matador) With The Desert Sessions * Volume 1: Instrumental Driving Music for Felons (1997, Man's Ruin Records) * Volume 2: Status: Ships Commander Butchered (1998, Man's Ruin Records) * Volume 3: Set Coordinates For The White Dwarf!!! (1998, Man's Ruin Records) * Volume 4: Hard Walls and Little Trips (1998, Man's Ruin Records) * Volume 5: Poetry for the Masses (SeaShedShitheadByTheSheSore) (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Volume 6: Black Anvil Ego (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Volume 7: Gypsy Marches (2001, Southern Lord Records; Rekords Rekords) * Volume 8: Can You See Under My Thumb? There You Are. (2001, Southern Lord Records; Rekords Rekords) * Volume 9: I See You Hearin' Me (2003, Ipecac; Rekords Rekords) * Volume 10: I Heart Disco (2003, Ipecac; Rekords Rekords) With Eagles of Death Metal (Selected Discography) * Peace, Love, Death Metal (2004, AntAcidAudio) * Death By Sexy (2006, Downtown) * Heart On (2008, Downtown) * Zipper Down (2015, T-Boy/UMe) Selected Other Releases / Guest Musical Contributions * Gamma Ray - Gamma Ray (Single) (1996, Man's Ruin Records) * Earthlings? - Human Beans (Album; Vocals on "Visionary Messenger") (2000, Man's Ruin Records) * Mondo Generator - Cocaine Rodeo (Album; Guitar on three songs) (2000, Southern Lord Records) * Masters of Reality - Deep in The Hole (Album, Performer) (2001, Brownhouse) * The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys (Original Soundtrack, Contributes several solo recordings) (2002, Milan Records) * Earthlings?' - Disco Marching Kraft (EP, Bass on "Disco Marching Kraft") (2003, Crippled Dick Hot Wax) * Mondo Generator - A Drug Problem That Never Existed (Album, Performer and Songwriter) (2003, Ipecac) * Masters of Reality - Flak n' Flight (Live Album) (2003, Brownhouse) * Mastodon - Blood Mountain (Album; Additional Vocals on "Colony of Birchmen" and "Pendulous Skin") (2006, Warner Bros. / Reprise) * Them Crooked Vultures - Them Crooked Vultures (Album) (2009, DGC/Interscope) * Mondo Generator - Hell Comes To Your Heart (Album, Lead Guitar on "The Last Train") (2012, Mondo Media) * Iggy Pop - Post Pop Depression (Album) (2016, Caroline; Loma Vista) * In The Fade (Film Soundtrack, Composer) (2017) Discography as a Producer * Fu Manchu - Godzilla (EP) (1997, Man's Ruin Records) External Links References Category:Artist Category:Josh Homme Category:Kyuss Category:Queens of the Stone Age Category:The Desert Sessions Category:Them Crooked Vultures Category:Palm Desert Category:California Category:USA Category:Joshua Tree Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Alternative Rock Category:Rock and Roll Category:Rekords Rekords